


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Maia Month 2018, Polyamory, references to Brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia's been working her ass off between being the Alpha of the pack, her degree, and working at the Hunter's Moon. Izzy and Simon decide it's time to step in.





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).



> This prompt was from, you guessed it: Rike! She asked for some saiabelle goodness and I delivered!

“I think Maia needs an intervention.” Izzy announced, coming to stand in front of Simon’s keyboard. 

Simon sighed. “She won’t listen.” 

Izzy folded her arms. “Then we’ll make her listen. She’s going to drive herself over the edge if she doesn’t start taking better care of herself.”

“I don’t disagree,” Simon assured her, coming around the keyboard to rub Izzy’s arms. “We just need a plan.” 

Maia was taking her new position as pack alpha very seriously, but she also hadn’t let up on her studies or her job at the Hunter’s Moon. She was still on the patrol roster for the pack, much to Bat’s protestations, and she was still running the Hunter’s Moon most of the time. Five months ago, Izzy had moved in with Simon and Maia, but for the last month they’d barely seen Maia; she’d been spending most of her time at the Jade Wolf, either studying or negotiating between pack members.

“I get the need to stay busy, but I hate seeing her like this. Or not seeing her. I miss her.” Izzy insisted, putting her bag on her shoulder. 

“I know,” Simon nodded, shrugging on his jacket. “It’s weird not having her around. We’ll talk her round, yeah? But we have to make sure we’re not putting too much pressure on her.”

“We can go good cop, bad cop.” Izzy shrugged. 

Simon grinned. “Like Peralta and Diaz?” 

“If anyone’s Diaz, it’s definitely Maia. I’m more of a Santiago.” Izzy mused, and Simon laughed.

“And Bat’s Boyle.” 

“Clary’s Gina. Damn…” Simon shook his head. “I would have made an excellent Peralta.”

They spent the rest of the walk to the Jade Wolf debating whether Alec or Magnus was Holt, and they still hadn’t come to a consensus even as they walked in, spotting Maia easily. Predictably, she was hunched over a textbook, twirling a highlighter marker in her hand. Simon cleared his throat to announce their presence, and Maia glanced up, a distracted smile on her face.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked, putting the marker down. Simon and Izzy looked at each other, exchanging a nod. 

“Maia babe, when was the last time you slept?” Simon slid into the booth opposite her, and Maia’s accusing eyes darted to Izzy.

“I have a test in like a week.” 

“That’s not an answer,” Izzy pointed out, putting her hands on her hips. 

Maia raised her chin. “I slept the night before last. For 10 hours.” 

“And when did you last eat something that wasn’t stocked full of MSG?” Simon pressed, folding his arms. 

“Bat brought nachos a few hours ago.” Maia shrugged, picking up the marker to twist it around in her hands. 

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “It’s 11am.” 

“Alright, then, I guess last night. Wait, what day is it?” 

“Maia,” Izzy groaned, “come home. Please? I’m sure the pack would agree that you need a break. For 24 hours, at least.” 

“We miss you,” Simon added, and Izzy nodded, looking at Maia beseechingly. 

Maia looked between the two of them, her shoulders slumping. “Alright,” she grumbled, “let me just finish this chapter. Ten minutes, tops.” 

“Alright, no problem.” Simon murmured, patting the desk. “I think when we get home, a three-way nap is in order, and then a trip to the park at sunset. We can get ice-cream, yeah?” 

“And then we’ll have some real food. Home-cooked food, that’s actually healthy.” Izzy insisted, “I’ll cook.”

“I’ll cook.” Simon assured her, making Izzy huff and Maia laugh.

Maia smiled at the two of them, clicking her pen a few times. “That does sound nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maia centric prompts are being accepted all month on humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
